My Gift List
Please post the gifts you would give to any person in the world (living or dead) this Christmas. Don't forget one for Stephen! Add Your Gift List The Ultimate Gift For congress to finely pass that bill which makes Christmas every day except for December 25th. Just think about these perks: * the boost to the economy would pull us out of this current deffiset (or how ever you spell that huge debt we supposedly owe) by March * This war on Christmas, though Mission complete, would drag on as we prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that we have won. * we would only have to work one day out of the year. My Gift List I would like to give The Greatest President Ever a third term. Actually, that is probably more a gift to America than to him. Also, I would like to give Stephen the next three terms as President after him.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:43, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Happy Holidays Christmas I would like everyone in the world to be blessed with a copy of I Am America (And So Can You!). Who needs world peace when you have a book of truthiness? -Colbert Girl I want to see the release of Stephens masterpiece of science fiction the Stephen Colbert's Alpha Squad 7: Lady Nocturne: A Tek Jansen Adventure Lord Jules 16:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Happy Jesus Day (USA), Anti-Bear Day (Canada) I want President Colbert to send me a signed copy of I AM AMERICA (AND SO CAN YOU!) Happy Christmas - Christian Arabs I put Christian Arabs in my list cause i think that they should start celebrating Christmas in the Right way, and not like their fellow countrymen - the muslims, like the terrorist ppl that they are! Salam, Peace Shalom Israeli oren guy 03:45, 25 November 2007 (UTC) GIMME GIMME! i want peace, love, riches, and stephen to give me a hug. i might be overpowered by his greatness though. additionally, i want stephen to receive his own dance move. look out moonwalk! death to bears, sheila I WANT IT! I want a WACOM tablet personally. I also want a Swiftkill figurine, Photoshop, A Chunk figure made by Gensen Figure, and for Stephen Colbert to be president. All I want for Christmas is...a President's immortal soul I want an I-phone, some new socks and Richard Nixon's soul. Yours sincerely, Charles McPhilibuster (Mage at Law) America I want my mom's application for a green card to be accepted. Shes a doctor and she has worked harder in this country than she ever has before. She was declined before, and I have no idea why because she has studied in one of the best medical colleges of India, where she was a staff member in a large hospital in New Delhi. My family has gone through too much here, and I'm scared that if we get declined again, she will become depressed. I just want her hard-work and sweat to pay off. I would also like, if its not too much to ask, for better education in America and the rest of the world and a new Rubik's cube.